


tHIS IS GARBAGE DONT READ IT

by ArtistGracie



Series: I'm such Sportarobbie trash [1]
Category: LazyTown, Sportarobbie - Fandom
Genre: First Post, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, almost all of these tags are irrelevant I'm sorry, but I think I'll stick to normal fanfics from now on, honestly sorta cringy, i dunno, i dunno if this counts as a story it's sort of just a really long poem, or it's just me hating my own writing, sportarobbie, why am I so proud to be garbage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtistGracie/pseuds/ArtistGracie
Summary: This is my first post on hereI hope you enjoy it! ^^





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on here  
> I hope you enjoy it! ^^

_Once, we had been enemies_

_When you first stepped onto our ground_

_And on that day of rediscovered play_

_You turned my life around_

 

_As that young girl sent her letter_

_I watched in pain in fear_

_but now I realize_

_that letter is the reason I'm still here_

_Day by day, you changed this town_

_bringing different sports and games_

_and often, I would ask myself_

_"Is it really bad this place will never be the same?"_

 

_Forever passes in a day_

_As night will follow through_

_and as the cycle continues,_

_I contemplate my love for you_

 

_I am the villain, you the hero_

_Stories say the former walks alone_

_Then again, this little town_

_Became a story of its own_

 

_And so, as I'd confessed_

_To my shock, so did you_

_I suppose what legends say_

_does not always have to be true_

 

_And true, you are my hero_

_And I'm your villain, yes,_

_but when the daylight ends_

_we still are lovers nonetheless_

 

_and just knowing of this love_

_sends waves of shivers down my spine_

_to know that someone cares for me_

_to know it's true_

_that I am yours_

_that you_

_are mine._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If people enjoy this I'm writing a fanfic of sportacus reading the poem  
> fluff shall ensue


End file.
